DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The Florida A&M University (FAMU) College of Pharmacy and Pharmaceutical Sciences (COPPS) proposes the establishment of a Drug Abuse Research Center (DARC). The Center will bring together researchers focusing on various aspects of drug abuse in an interdisciplinary and synergistic approach addressing some of the most significant health (sic) in the minority population. The Center will be directed by a distinguished scientist and will be involved in the study and evaluation of cellular and molecular mechanisms associated with drug abuse, drug abuse prevention, and educational and clinical interventions. The specific aims are to: 1 ) recruit a highly productive established investigator who will provide the direction, momentum, training and vision to establish the DARC; 2) develop an interdisciplinary research team that will study various cellular and molecular mechanisms associated with drug abuse; 3) establish a DARC which will serve as the infrastructure for the enhancement of research and training in drug abuse; 4) train graduate and professional students in drug abuse research, education, prevention, and treatment; 5) enhance the graduate curriculum through the provision of instruction by scientists who are conducting cutting-edge drug abuse research; 6) establish and augment links with other departments, colleges and universities which will potentiate the career of the investigator selected to lead this initiative, as well as enhance the research potential of all other researchers and students involved; 7) position FAMU to become more competitive in the mainstream of biomedical research support from NIH and other public health service agencies; and 8) develop a detailed drug abuse research and education plan that will address health consequences that disproportionately impact minorities and disadvantaged populations.